List of music in Chronicles of Illusion/List by originals and remixes
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- List by series | List by originals and remixes ---- Originals (102) *"The Wharf" - Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse *"Casper the Friendly Ghost (Theme)" - Casper the Friendly Ghost *"Theme Song" - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Instrumental)" - Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer *"Frosty (End Theme)" - Frosty the Snowman *"Theme Song" - Beavis and Butt-Head *"Title / Scrap Dump A1" - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (video game) *"Bikini Bottom / Sand Mountain" - SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom *"In the Beginning" - Invader Zim - "The Nightmare Begins" *"Theme of Aku" - Samurai Jack *"Aku Battle" - Samurai Jack *"Battle Field" - Astro Boy (PS2) *"Sailor Moon (Theme)" - Sailor Moon (anime) *"Ojamajo de BANBAN (Instrumental)" - Motto! Ojamajo Doremi *"Main Title" - Star Wars *"Main Title" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day (film) *"Escape from the Hospital (And T-1000)" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day (film) *"The Raptor Attack" - Jurassic Park (film) *"High-Wire Stunts" - Jurassic Park (film) *"Jurassic Park Gate" - Jurassic Park (film) *"T-Rex Rescue and Finale" - Jurassic Park (film) *"...To Die For ~The Stampede~" - The Lion King *"Sugar Rush" - Wreck-It Ralph *"One Minute to Win It" - Wreck-It Ralph *"Musical Madness" - The Cat in the Hat (2003 video game) *"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch -Soundtrack Ver.-" - How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV special) *"We're Ready to Party (Instrumental)" - Garfield and Friends *"We're Ready to Party (Instrumental): Ver. 2" - Garfield and Friends *"Theme Song (Full Version)" - Spider-Man (1994 TV series) *"The Batman Theme" - Batman (1989 film) *"Stealthy Bat" - Batman: Arkham Asylum *"Theme Song (Full Version)" - Superman: The Animated Series *"Let The Games Begin" - Wonder Woman (2009 film) *"Jump Up, Super Star!" - Super Mario Odyssey *"Marx's Soul Appears" - Kirby Super Star Ultra *"Title Cinematic" - Star Fox Zero *"Emerald Hill Zone" - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (SG) *"E.G.G.M.A.N." - Sonic Adventure 2 (and SA2B) *"Boss: VS. Team Battle" - Sonic Heroes *"White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Theme of Dr. Eggman" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Running Through the Plains" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Can It Be True?" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Tension... Silver VS. Shadow" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"He's The Iblis Trigger!" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Yacker's Plea" - Sonic Colors *"Robot's Lost & Found" - Sonic Colors *"I Am... All of Me" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Eggman Again!" - Sonic Riders *"Opening Demo" - Sonic Mega Collection (and Plus) *"Look-a-like" - Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) *"Sonic's Fight" - Sonic X *"The White Flower On Top Of The Hill" - Sonic X *"Theme of the Chaotix" - Sonic X *"Pac is Back (Instrumental)" - Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *"Opening Stage - Ruined Street" - Mega Man 7 *"Boss Battle" - Mega Man 7 *"Fight On!" - Final Fantasy VII *"[[Battle Theme (HD Remaster Version) (FFX)|Battle Theme (HD Remaster Version)]]" - Final Fantasy X *"New Junk City" - Earthworm Jim (SG) *"Options / Ending" - Earthworm Jim (SG) *"Title" - Earthworm Jim 2 *"Anything but Tangerines" - Earthworm Jim 2 *"Earthworm Jim (Instrumental)" - Earthworm Jim (TV series) *"Turtle Woods / The Pits / Night Fight" - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *"Warp Room" - Crash Bandicoot: Warped *"Sewer / Art Warehouse" - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 video game) *"Friendship Is Magic -Extended Ver.-" - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *"Friendship Is Magic -Extended Ver.- (Instrumental)" - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *"Eternal Bond" - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *"Opening" - Super Smash Bros. (N64) *"Final Destination" - Super Smash Bros. (N64) *"Menu 1" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"[[Battlefield (Brawl Version) (Super Smash Bros. Melee)|Battlefield (Brawl Version)]]" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Metal Battle" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Main Theme" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Final Destination" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Overworld" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Desert Stage" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Outro" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Opening" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Battlefield" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *"Multi-Man Smash" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *"Final Destination Ver. 2" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Classic: Map" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *"Classic: Map" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Back In The Groove" - ToeJam & Earl: Back in the Groove *"Dragon's Nest ~Those Who Go To Heaven~" - Tekken 5 *"Final Stage ~The Finalizer~" - Tekken 5 *"[[Good Cog, Bad Cog (Live & Reloaded Version)|Good Cog, Bad Cog (Live & Reloaded Version)]]" - Conker's Bad Fur Day *"Lazy Afternoons" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) *"Magical Mystery" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) *"Laughter and Merriment" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) *"Hesitation" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) *"The Encounter" - Kingdom Hearts II (and Final Mix) *"Spider-Man Stage" - Marvel Super Heroes (AG) *"Theme of Ryu" - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *"Theme of Mega Man" - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *"Gotham City" - Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *"Metropolis" - Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *"Theme of Rocket Raccoon" - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *"''TK'' Rival Battle Theme 2" - Street Fighter X Tekken ---- Medleys (16) *"Mouseworks Theme Medley" - Mickey Mouse Works *"''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' Medley" - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *"Theme of the Powerpuff Girls" - The Powerpuff Girls *"Theme of SpongeBob SquarePants" - SpongeBob SquarePants *"Theme of XJ-9" - My Life as a Teenage Robot *"Theme of Danny Phantom" - Danny Phantom *"Theme of Ruby and Her Little Brother Max" - Max & Ruby (TV series) *"''Batman: The Animated Series'' Medley" - Batman: The Animated Series *"[[World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)|World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)]]" - Super Mario Bros. (NES) *"Mephiles' Smile / Elise's Tears" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Evil Ending / Eclipse Cannon" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Egg Control Room / Shadow Android" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"''Street Fighter II'' Medley 1" - Street Fighter II (The World Warrior-''Turbo: Hyper Fighting'') *"''Street Fighter II'' Medley 2" - Street Fighter II (The World Warrior-''Turbo: Hyper Fighting'') *"ToeJam Jammin' Medley" - ToeJam & Earl (series) *"SEGA Genesis Medley 1" - SEGA Genesis ---- Remixes (19) *"[[Mickey Mouse Club March (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)|Mickey Mouse Club March (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)]]" - The Mickey Mouse Club *"[[Theme Song (Saves Christmas Remix) (Felix the Cat TV series)|Theme Song (Saves Christmas Remix)]]" - Felix the Cat (TV series) *"''Looney Tunes'' Medley" - Looney Tunes *"Theme of Betty Boop (Quick Step Remix): -52 BPM Ver.-" - Betty Boop *"Pretty Soldiers (Arranged Version)" - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (SFC) *"Dark Kingdom (Arranged Version)" - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (SFC) *"[[This is Halloween (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)|This is Halloween (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)]]" - The Nightmare Before Christmas *"[[Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Melee Remix) (Super Mario Bros.)|Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Melee Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. (NES) *"[[Castle Theme (Olympic Winter Games Remix) (Super Mario Bros.)|Castle Theme (Olympic Winter Games Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. (NES) *"[[Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)|Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. 3 *"[[Ground Theme (Rio 2016 Olympic Games Remix) (NSMBWii)|Ground Theme (Rio 2016 Olympic Games Remix)]]" - New Super Mario Bros. Wii *"[[Green Greens (SSB3DS&WiiU Remix)|Green Greens (SSB3DS&''WiiU'' Remix)]]" - Kirby's Dream Land *"[[Butter Building (Brawl Remix)|Butter Building (Brawl Remix)]]" - Kirby's Adventure *"[[Main Theme (Brawl Remix) (Pokémon Red & Blue)|Main Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Pokémon Red and Blue (and Yellow) *"[[Angel Island Zone - Act 1 / 2 (Brawl Remix)|Angel Island Zone - Act 1 / 2 (Brawl Remix)]]" - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *"[[Neo Green Hill Zone - Act 1 (Generations Remix)|Neo Green Hill Zone - Act 1 (Generations Remix)]]" - Sonic Advance *"[[Splash Hill Zone - Act 1-3 (London 2012 Olympic Games Remix)|Splash Hill Zone - Act 1-3 (London 2012 Olympic Games Remix)]]" - Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *"[[Ryu Stage / (Critical): (SSB3DS&WiiU Remix)|Ryu Stage / (Critical): (SSB3DS&''WiiU'' Remix)]]" - Street Fighter II (The World Warrior-''Turbo: Hyper Fighting'') *"[[Volcanic Rim (PXZ Remix)|Volcanic Rim (PXZ Remix)]]" - Street Fighter IV (and updated versions) ---- Fan remixes (8) *"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Instrumental): (Rock Remix)" - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *"Na-I-Sho-Yo! Ojamajo (Instrumental Remix)" - Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho *"Green Hill Zone (Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (SG) *"Labyrinth Zone (Rock Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) *"Extras / Options (Remix)" - Sonic Mega Collection *"Main Theme / N. Sanity Beach 1 (Big Band Remix)" - Crash Bandicoot (PS) *"Opening (Remix)" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"[[Super Smash Bros. Melee / 3DS & Wii U Medley|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' / 3DS & Wii U Medley]]" - Super Smash Bros. Melee / Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U ----